Timvisible
|previous=A Mile In My Shoes |next=That Old Black Magic }} "Timvisible" is the ninth episode of Season 2. Info It's the last day of school, and Timmy is getting the perfect attendance award, but Francis is celebrating the last day by beating up all the boys. In order to avoid getting beat up by Francis, Timmy wishes he was invisible. But, Timmy has so much fun being invisible that he forgets about the awards ceremony, and now must rush to get his award. To make things worse, Crocker is trying to capture him because he could use him as proof that fairies exist. Characters Present * Timmy Turner * Chester McBadbat * Denzel Crocker * Geraldine Waxelplax * Francis * Cosmo * Wanda * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner Places *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Turners' House Synopsis Being the last day of school, Timmy is looking forward to receiving a perfect attendance award. He becomes afraid of Francis once he realizes that Francis is celebrating the occasion by beating up every male student at school. Timmy wishes he was invisible and uses the opportunity to cause mischief that leads the school into thinking it's the work of a ghost. Seeing these antics, Crocker correctly surmises that Timmy has magically made himself invisible and dons a heat seeking magic detecting suit to capture him and prove the existence of fairies. While Timmy dodges Crocker, Cosmo and Wanda disguise themselves as school children and Francis threatens Cosmo that if Timmy doesn't return by the end of school, Cosmo will take his place and be beaten up. Chasing Timmy into the school's kitchen, Crocker crashes into some bags of flour and is covered with it. Becoming afraid of Francis' threat, Wanda poofs into a bat and uses her sonar to detect Timmy. Being spotted by Crocker, she turns into a baseball bat and beats him while Timmy realizes that it is wrong for him to run away from his problems and let Cosmo be beaten for it and that if he doesn't change back soon, he won't receive his award. He wishes he were visible again and receives his perfect attendance award. Crocker grabs him and tries to prove he is using magic while not realizing he's visible o0nce more and the audience mocks him. Being covered in flour, Principal Waxelplax assumes it is Crocker who has scared the school by assuming the identity of a ghost. Seeing Timmy, Francis confronts Timmy and is shocked by his lack of fear. Timmy confesses he's afraid but states that he can't run away from his problems and is willing to face Francis. Attacking him, Francis instead punches Timmy's award serval times which hurts him and leaves Timmy unharmed. Trivia *The opening title card is a reference to the classic book and subsequent film The Invisible Man. *The kid in the Math class which was wearing glasses has a picture in Cosmo and Wanda's castle in the worst god kid hall. This means that he could have been the last god child of Cosmo and Wanda before Timmy. *This episode is available on the Season 1 box set as well as the bonus episode feature of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour DVD. Goofs *When Francis stands up towards Timmy's desk, Mr. Crocker doesn't seem to mind that he is disturbing the class. *In the beginning of the episode there was a metal fence on the front of the school like it was private school But in most episodes the metal fence is gone. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1